


Sleepy Mornings

by Widow_Spyder



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Gen is stubborn, Light Angst, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepiness, Sleepy Cuddles, and Senku is patient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-01-25 19:36:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21361582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Widow_Spyder/pseuds/Widow_Spyder
Summary: How many times has he woken up like this? Cold and tired, his back aching from the hard ground beneath him.~~ Or Gen still sleeps in the forest despite its uncomfortable nature, and Senku does something about it.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 68
Kudos: 1249





	1. Chapter 1

In the end, it wasn’t the harsh sunlight streaming onto his face or the loud chirps of the birds that wake’s him up. Nor was it, the small drops of water, constantly dripping onto his neck from the wet leaves above him... 

In the end, it was his aching muscles that brought him back to awareness so early in the morning. 

_Every morning._

Like clockwork, Gen woke up sore and damp at the most ungodly hours of the day. 

The nerves in his body screaming as he slowly sat up and stretched. The sun wasn’t even fully up yet, just barely lighting up the forest around him from its place behind the mountain.

Rubbing his tired eyes, Gen slowly put himself together and started his walk toward the village. The ache in his bones was a constant for him now — a cruel reminder of where he was forced to sleep every night. 

He could have just _asked_ for a place to stay, now that Senku was chief of the village, it would be easy for him to get that set up for him. _But he never did._

He knew, without a doubt, that he was still an outsider to them — a shallow person with shallow mindsets and ideals. To ask for something as big as a hut to stay in, would just lower their already fragile mindset towards him. Treading carefully was key. To the others, he was just someone who only cared about himself. And maybe he did. _Maybe._

It wasn’t a hidden fact to him that everything changed once he met Senku. Gen couldn’t help but feel happier when Senku would put him to work now that it was out that he was a traitor to the Empire of Might. The little pats on the back and tiny praises for finishing the job had Gen almost high with the feeling of satisfaction. 

It was unfortunate that with the recent days, it was harder to get that giddy feeling whenever Senku praised him. Getting excited and happy was hard when he was just so tired. It was also getting harder to hide his exhaustion when there was no energy left to keep his mask up. 

The thought that the others and, heaven forbid, Senku, finding out about his situation crossed his mind. Gen gulped and shook his head. He had to find a better place to sleep and get his energy back before that could happen. He was older than all of them! Gen could take care of himself. 

Gen nodded and walked out of the forest and into the center of the Kingdom of Science. The place was already bustling with people. Gen smiled when he heard Senku’s familiar voice barking orders and explaining things he wouldn’t understand. 

“Oi, mentalist!” Senku’s yell had Gen snapping his head towards the scientist so fast he got dizzy. “You’re helping me in the lab today.”  
Gen faked a heavy, defeated sigh in his usual dramatic way before responding. “Of course, Senku-chan ~.” 

With that, they walked towards the lab. Gen couldn’t help but notice that Senku was walking fast. That or he was walking incredibly slower than normal. Usually, they were shoulder to shoulder, but today Gen was left staring at Senku’s back as they practically jogged towards the lab. _Senku must be excited about something._ Gen thought, which had him holding in a laugh as he imagined Senku’s face mixed with excitement and concentration. It lit something up inside him whenever he saw it. Gen sighed as he entered the lab with Senku already fiddling with bottles and liquids. 

Senku didn’t need to know. No one needed to know. 

A yawn escaped before he could stop it. Gen felt his shoulders slumping as a wave of exhaustion hit him out of nowhere. He snapped his shoulders back into a straight posture and widened his tired eyes. Scouting out different places to sleep at night was a must. Gen was running out of the meager energy he had left. 

For once, he hoped the day would go by fast so he could leave without incident. _Of course, when did he ever get what he wanted?_

—————————

The day passed by a lot slower than Gen thought was possible. Maybe everything felt like it was moving slower because he was tired. That or the earth was slowing down in its orbit, which Gen was pretty confident that wasn’t the case.

He barely had time to think about it before Senku was pulling him into a long explanation about what he was doing. It wasn’t unusual. Not that Gen understood a lick of what he talked about anyway... But, he still listened as Senku prattled on with all the scientific words that didn’t sound like words, to begin with. 

Today though, he found he could hardly keep up with Senku’s science talk, much less listen to what he was saying. Every time he tried re-tuning himself back into the one-sided conversation, his head would cloud over and get all muddled. By his fifth attempt, Gen developed a headache. 

“Chalcopyrite!” Senku’s shout suddenly snapping him back to awareness. “That would be perfect…” 

“Cha-lo - what?” Gen asked. Not that he would get an answer since Senku was already running out of the lab. 

“I bet Chrome has some, don’t go anywhere!” Senku called over his shoulder. 

“Right…” 

Gen sat down on a chair and rested his aching head on his arms. The cold glass from the table was penetrating his heated skin, almost making him sigh with relief. He wouldn’t, though, in case someone had super hearing around here, which honestly wouldn’t surprise him. 

A few minutes passed, and Gen found he had to shake himself from dozing off. 

Falling asleep here would be bad for a number of reasons. One, it was the science lab, and Senku was bound to be back soon for more dangerous experiments, not exactly a prime spot for a power nap. Not that Senku was the only one who even used the laboratory. Which brought him to the second reason; it would be weird if someone came in and found him with his head in his arms, fast asleep on the table. With the way the day was going, though, he would need to sneak out and get a power nap in at some point. Otherwise, he wouldn’t last the day. 

It wasn’t hard to decide that sleeping in the lab was a no. It was bad enough that Suika had already found him, two days before, asleep against the lab wall. Luckily, he was able to convince her to keep it as their little secret, but it was still embarrassing nonetheless. 

_“Gen.”_

Maybe there were other places he could sneak a power nap in… 

_“Gen?”_

Perhaps near the stream? With the warm sun and soothing sounds of the water, it was undoubtedly a peaceful spot. _Possibly too peaceful…_ If he were to fall asleep there, then he would be out for the rest of the day. 

_“Oi, Gen, get up.”_

Someone could need him for something as well, which would be a pain for him and the person spending their valuable time looking for him since he wouldn’t be in the village... Speaking of which, was someone needing something from him now? 

_“Gen, wake up!”_

A sharp shake to his shoulders and all of a sudden, Gen was bolting up off the table, nearly toppling himself and his chair to the floor. Behind him was Senku, holding the back of his chair to prevent him from ending up on the floor. An emotion, Gen didn’t recognize on Senku was plastered all over his face before it was gone in an instant. 

It took him all of one second to realize what was going on. Senku was back for his science experiment, and Gen was in the way because _he fell asleep._

_Oh, how lame._ He fell asleep on the table, thinking of secluded places where he could fall asleep instead of the table. 

“Hey, you back with us, mentalist?”

“Of course, Senku-chan, like you asked, I never went anywhere!”

Being a mentalist for so long taught Gen a number of things. One of the main important ones was how to lie convincingly and effortlessly. Keyword being effortless. At this point, lying was practically like breathing for him. However, he seemed to have trouble with it today. The techniques he used never changed. They were imprinted into him, and yet he couldn’t help but feel cracks in his facade. 

“Really? Because you looked like you were deep in dreamland.” Chrome’s voice spoke up behind him. 

If the twinge Gen felt his body make were noticeable, then no one commented on it. Since when was Chrome here? Had he been standing there the whole time? 

_Of course, he had!_ Senku had just about as much physical strength as he did, which was to say, not a lot. Meaning, Chrome would obviously be the one to carry the materials Senku needed for the experiment. _In the lab - Which was where they were now._

Man, he must be drained, if it’s taking his brain this long to piece that together. 

“I know I told you not to go anywhere, but I didn’t mean you should make the lab into your own room,” Senku said. 

“Me? With all the explosions and chemical stuff, you do in here? No way!” Gen huffed.

Senku raised his eyebrow at him. “So you were just --?” 

“Waiting for you to get back, Senku-chan. What else?” 

Of all the answers Gen could’ve expected, Senku smirking at him was not one of them. It irked him, for some odd reason. 

Senku pointed at his face, the same smirk still in place. “You’ve got drool on your lip.” 

Instinctively, Gen raised his arm to get rid of it, but as his arm was halfway there, he realized his mistake. First off, he couldn’t _feel_ any drool on his face, which was a dead giveaway that there was none, and secondly, Senku’s shit-eating grin was all he needed to see to know that he had fallen into a trap. 

Gen had to give it to him; he was mildly impressed. Senku was a horrible negotiator because he was too honest with people, but that didn’t mean he didn’t know how to manipulate people. 

Negotiating and manipulating were two very different things. Apparently, Senku was pretty good at one of them. Not better than him, of course, but better than the average person. 

Gen cursed his slip-up. He had reached up to wipe away the drool the second Senku had told him despite not feeling its presence on his face at all. It proved that Gen wasn’t himself at the moment and had fully believed Senku’s statement without thinking otherwise. It showed that Gen wasn’t thinking but acting on a certain level of trust with the other. Trust was something Gen didn’t have for anybody — at least not fully. _Only when he wasn’t in the right state of mind._ Thanks to Magma, Gen had shown that side once, so Senku knew what it looked like. 

But Senku had already known that. He’d known it the minute he stepped into the lab and saw him asleep on the table. Yet he played on the fact that Gen wasn’t himself and used it to his advantage to prove his point. 

In simple terms, with one small sentence, Senku was able to make any and every excuse Gen could come up with as to why he was sleeping in the lab, invalid. 

And he was still grinning like that stupid cheshire cat... Gen smiled back. He could play along with this. Anything to make sure Senku and the others didn’t find out. 

“Wahh, your so mean Senku-chan ~~ Even after I waited obediently for you to return,” Gen whined. 

“Sure, sure…” Senku rounded the table, fully aware of Gen’s eyes trailing his every move. “And when you fell asleep against the wall two days ago?” 

Suika. Tattled. On. Him. _Great._ So much for keeping secrets...

Still, Gen played it off. “Ahhh, did Suika tattle on me?” 

“She was worried.” 

On a better day, Gen would’ve made sure that one sentence didn’t make him twitch. Today was not a better day. “Don’t see why I’m perfectly fine ~.”

“If you’re tired, why don’t you go back to your hut and sleep?” Chrome cut in. 

Gen could’ve laughed. His hut? Oh, you mean the building that didn’t exist? You mean that one particular tree that drips water onto him all night, yet is the only place where the ground is soft enough? The one that only makes his bones sore instead of breaking them whenever he lay down. 

“You know what, you’re right, Chrome-chan. If you’re so eager to let me go, that must mean you don’t need any help!” Gen stood up and smiled with his usual masked mischievousness. “No more work for me ~” He sang as he hopped out of the lab.

Both scientists watched the mentalist turn and leave, only speaking up when the latter was gone entirely. 

“What was that all about?” Chrome asked. 

“I’ll explain later.”

—————————

Gen’s memory of getting back to his tree was hazy and muddled. He got there, that was for sure.

The sun had already gone down, and after voicing his departure, he had snuck away and into the forest. The rest was blurry and mostly unclear. His bones grew more tired with each step he took. It was a miracle he even made it at all. 

Then a new problem voiced itself. The ground beneath the tree where he usually slept was muddy. The sludge type of muddy. 

Gross. He couldn’t sleep there. If only he had gone scouting for a new place when he had the chance. Now he was too tired to even think of suitable replacement spots. In his exhausted state, Gen blearily looked around until he spotted a low tree branch. It was wide enough so that he could fit on it if he maneuvered himself into the right position. 

_Yes, that is a good idea._ Gen thought. He was pretty sure he would lose consciousness if he wasted any more time. To prove his point, his brain blanked out, and the next thing he knew, he was in the tree. He got as comfy as he could and curled into himself to prevent slipping off and falling. 

The seconds passed, and Gen could feel himself slipping away into sleep, unaware of the footsteps approaching him. A slight tremor in the branch he lay on was the only warning Gen got before he was plummeting to the ground. 

Granted, 8 feet wasn’t much in terms of height for a tree branch, but falling 8 feet onto the solid ground beneath it was. 

Gen groaned and cursed, not even bothering to hide his annoyed tone. “What do you want?!” 

His blurry eyes looked up as he tried pulling himself off the ground to see Senku smirking above him. “Time to wake up, mentalist.” 

“You’ve gotta be kidding me, Senku-chan!” Gen let Senku help him up off the ground before he felt himself freeze. _How did Senku know where he was?_

“Follow me.” Senku interrupted his thoughts and pulled him by the hand back towards the village. Gen couldn’t help but feel like a kid being pulled to the principal’s office. _Senku knew,_ which begged the question in Gen’s mind. _What is he going to do now?_

“And where are we going?” Gen asked, hoping to quell his racing heart. 

“Chrome’s hut.” Was the response he got. Senku’s tone was calm, Gen noted. 

_Distract him. Don’t let him close to the truth._ The voice in Gen’s mind was screaming. 

“Aww Senku-chan we’re not really doing science this late at night?” They had made it to Chrome’s hut, and after some persistent pushing by Senku, Gen climbed the ladder, not really ready to meet his fate. 

Once at the top, Senku moved around Gen, who stood frozen in the doorway. “Of course not. We gotta sleep too.” 

Gen was exhausted, but after falling out of a tree and letting Senku drag him through the forest, his brain had started working a bit better. Enough to know precisely what the scientist’s intentions were. 

In the middle of the floor were three beds, each one with a pillow and blanket. One for Chrome. One for Senku and one for _him._

Gen shook his head and took a step back. “I don’t understand.” 

Senku looked at the extra bed then looked back at him. “It’s more comfortable than a random tree, isn’t it?” Senku asked, his face more innocent-looking than a newborn. Gen felt like slapping himself. 

“I - well, yes it is but -“Gen didn’t know what to say. He felt awkward standing there. Like he didn’t belong. 

“But?” Senku asked. 

Gen gulped and shifted on his feet. “But, I can’t possibly stay here.” 

“Why not?” 

An innocent enough question, yet one Gen couldn’t answer with a good excuse. Why didn’t he want to accept this? It would make everything so much easier. “It would be too crowded! You, me, and Chrome-chan… there would barely be enough room.” Was his response. 

Senku shrugged. “There’s enough.”

“Yeah! Don’t underestimate my science shed. This baby can hold a lot of stuff!” Chrome entered the hut behind Gen, who was carrying another set of blankets. Gen stepped aside to let him through. 

“Besides, you’re exhausted, right?” Senku asked. “Do you really want to walk all the way back out to that tree?” 

_No. No, he did not._ But — Oh screw it, just accept the gesture. Gen ordered his brain. 

“Fine.” Gen threw his hands up in surrender. “If you don’t mind me staying here.”

“It’s not a big deal.” Senku waved him off. Chrome sat down on the bed next to Senku, who was in the middle. That left one bed left. “It’s the most logical solution until we build more huts for the village.” 

_That’s right. This was just Senku being logical._ Still, Gen couldn’t help but feel better about the situation. They didn’t question why he put himself through what he did. Gen was grateful for it. 

“I don’t mind either.” Chrome added. “You should’ve said something if you wanted a place to stay before we build more huts for the village.” 

_Yeah… Why didn’t he ask for help again? He couldn’t remember anymore._

Gen smiled a small smile and wearily made his way towards the empty bed and sat down. They all got ready for the night, and Gen could swear he felt Senku’s triumphant smirk behind him when he didn’t bother to hide a yawn. 

A few minutes later, the candles were burnt out, and the air turned quiet. Soon enough, the other two inhabitants of the hut were fast asleep while Gen was quickly following. 

A nice but random thought suddenly crossed Gen’s mind as he drifted in and out. _It’s warm._ Not just the blankets that covered him but the air itself too. It felt foreign and a little strange. 

His body felt weightless, and a brief stiff of panic raced through his veins as he momentarily forgot he wasn’t still a stone statue. Being paralyzed after petrification felt cold; here, he was warm and comfortable. _Safe._

Just this once, he allowed himself to sink into it.

—————————

In the end, it wasn’t Chrome’s usual snoring or his internal clock that woke Senku up.

It was the odd pressure of something heavy on top of his forearm that got Senku back up and running. 

Opening his eyes, Senku was surprised to see none other than Asagiri Gen curled up barely a foot away from him. The suspicious weight he felt, turning out to be the other’s head, resting peacefully on top of his extended arm. 

Gen was dead asleep. His mouth hung open slightly as small puffs of air escaped in time with his breathing. 

_In and out. In and out. In and out._

It was almost hypnotizing. 

_When had he gotten this close?_ They definitely fell asleep in separate beds last night, but now they were mashed together. 

Snapping out of his stupor, Senku carefully tried to move his arm out from under Gen’s head without waking the other. As soon as he moved his arm, though, Gen immediately curled up closer to Senku, effectively pinning his arm where it was. 

For a brief second, Senku was reminded of a cat before his cheeks reddened, and he tried again to dislodge the mentalist. He didn’t have much luck. 

Forget cat. Gen was more like a koala, refusing to let go. 

His weirdly cut bangs had fallen over part of his face and were starting to fall into Gen’s mouth. Senku checked over his shoulder towards Chrome, who was still snoring away, unaware of the situation Senku was in. Senku breathed out slowly and turned back towards Gen. 

Hesitantly, he brought his fingers to Gen’s face and moved his hair back behind his ear. His eyes scrunched up, yet he remained asleep. Senku gulped as he continued caressing Gen’s face and hair, internally logging down which movement triggered what reaction. 

He was cute like this. No fake magician act, no silver tongue, no shallowness at all. Just plain ol’ Asagiri Gen. 

_He must’ve really been tired._ Senku thought. Then again, he really shouldn’t be surprised. Sleeping outdoors on the ground in a sleeping bag was tough enough, and Gen didn’t even have a sleeping bag. Even back in their time, it would’ve been hard to sleep outdoors since neither of them was those types of people. 

No matter how hard they tried, their modern bodies would just never get used to it. 

A groan and what could have been an attempt at his name had Senku looking back down. His eyes met the hazy and unfocused ones of the mentalist who couldn’t seem to comprehend that he was waking up fully. 

Gen blinked. Then he blinked some more and cleared his throat. “Time?” He asked, voice raspy despite his efforts to clear it. 

Senku looked anywhere but at him. “Still early, go back to sleep.” 

“Okay.” Gen closed his eyes again and started shifting. 

Senku expected him to shift. It’s a normal reaction to waking up after all. What he didn’t expect was Gen to shift into him and to wrap his arms around his waist; his face smushed into his chest. And Gen, _definitely not in the right mind,_ fell right back asleep almost immediately, oblivious to the shouting in Senku’s head. He wasn’t used to this. Millions of questions raced through his head at once. 

_Were they cuddling right now? Maybe hugging?_ For once, Senku was clueless. Gen didn’t seem to be the cuddly type, yet at the same time, he wasn’t sure why he was so surprised. So Gen was a closet cuddler. _Interesting._

He wondered if Gen could feel his heart racing through his clothes, as he was used as a giant teddy bear to an exhausted mentalist. Senku could’ve laughed. And he would have if his heart didn’t jump out of his ears when he heard Chrome snickering behind him. 

He looked back, and sure enough, there was Chrome sitting up with a shit-eating grin on his face. 

Senku scowled and felt a blush coming on. “Finally. Help me get him off.” 

“Nah, I think you both look comfortable.”

Senku whipped his head around so fast; he was sure he’d heard something crack. He stilled when Gen murmured something in his sleep and hugged him tighter. “Chrome…” Senku whispered in a warning. 

“Yes?” Chrome whispered back, his tone full of fake innocence. He still had that wide smile on his face, and Senku felt himself start to panic. 

“Come on; we have work to do.” Senku tried to convince. 

Chrome started getting up as an evil aura surrounded him. “Actually, I think we’ll be fine if you took the morning off.”

“No, no, you won’t.” Senku tried shifting to get up, but he was stuck there. “Chrome!” 

“And besides, if you really wanted him to get off, you would’ve kicked him off as soon as you woke up.” 

_Damn, that’s true._ Senku gulped. “Don - Don’t be an idiot.” He stuttered. “Do I look like someone that strong?”

Chrome waved his finger back and forth at him in denial. “According to Kohaku, Gen weighs as much as a feather.” Chrome was sauntering towards the door. “You could also yell in his ear to wake him up, but we’re both whispering.” He pointed out. 

_He could do that as well. Damn it!_ “Chrome…” Senku warned. 

“I’ll tell the others not to disturb you.” Chrome called over his shoulder as he started descending the ladder. 

“Chrome, wait!” But the door was already closed. 

“I’m going to work your butt off after this Chrome, mark my words,” Senku said to himself. 

Senku stared at the door and waited. _10 seconds. 25 seconds. 33 seconds._ He barely made it to a minute before he sighed in defeat and wrapped his arms around Gen’s waist and head. A content hum was heard, and Gen was snuggling impossibly further into him. Senku closed his eyes and buried his head into Gen’s messed up hair. 

Perhaps, he could afford a few hours off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Senku's perspective and how he find out where Gen was sleeping.

Senku had to admit; Gen was acting a _little_ weird — for him, at least. 

He hadn’t noticed when the behavior started, but he did begin to after Suika had hesitantly come up to him and spilled her worries about Gen to him. 

He had told her that it was probably just the work getting to him and that he was just getting in a nap. Though that was partly true, Senku couldn’t help but feel worried. The way Suika had described the scene suggested that Gen hadn’t merely sat down and fallen asleep but had collapsed against the wall and passed out. 

He didn’t say that to Suika, though. There was no point in worrying her beyond that of which she already was. 

So over the next few days, he kept a mental log of the weird happenings that occurred. 

First, was that Gen seemed to space out way more than what was normal. Though it only lasted a few seconds until he snapped back into what he was doing. 

Second, was that Gen was slow — way slower than usual. While it was true that both of them couldn’t even begin to compare with the Ishigami village people, it was still a bit worrying. 

Third, was that Gen always disappeared at night. He wouldn’t be in the village or the science kingdom area, or it’s surrounding trees. 

Senku was determined to find out where he went. He already had a slight inkling of where he went and what he did there, but he needed to confirm that it wasn’t true. Gen wasn’t stupid enough to leave the village and sleep in the forest. If he needed a place to sleep, he’d manipulate someone or steal a spot. But he wouldn’t subject himself to nature’s treatment with nothing but the clothes on his back. 

Of course, even he could be proven wrong sometimes as he quietly walked through the trees and spotted the familiar purple clothing. Gen was laid out on his side on the forest ground underneath a tree, and he was fast asleep. 

Senku quietly approached, making sure not to startle the mentalist awake before crouching down and getting a good look at this face. 

There were dark bags under Gen’s eyes with a heaviness that would rival the wooden logs they had to carry to the village. Water was slowly dripping off the leaves above them and onto the ground near Gen’s head. Senku frowned when he realized that a few more shifts and the water would fall directly onto Gen’s head. 

Senku’s eyes lowered to the ground, where he pressed his hand into the dirt. The ground was pretty soft in this area, but not by much. He suspected Gen chose this area because of that. Still, the ground was way too hard for multiple nights of sleeping on it. Gen didn’t even have a pillow, just using his arm to supplement one. He wondered how his muscles felt as he got up in the morning. No doubt, sore, but _why would he keep up the torture anyway?_ Senku wondered. 

Next, he gently placed his hand on Gen’s forehead, making Gen shift and scrunch up his face before settling back down, not waking up at all. His temperature was normal, thank goodness, but the exhaustion wasn’t something to be taken lightly. Sure, he wasn’t sick now, but if he continued his current routine, he could very well end up sick. 

Senku sighed and stood back up. He suddenly wished he had a blanket with him to drape over the sleeping form beneath him. Senku turned around and walked back towards the village. He needed a plan. Waking Gen up now without a real set up for him in mind wouldn’t be very practical. Tonight was the last night that he’d sleep outside, Senku thought. 

He needed to talk to Chrome.

————————

The next day, Senku didn’t say anything about his discovery. Gen didn’t seem to know that he knew anyway. He did pull him into the lab so that the work would be easier for him. Mainly because he would be the only one to work. Senku had a suspicion that the exhaustion was getting to him now. He dazedly stared ahead as Senku explained what he was doing. At least six times, he’d shake himself a little, and his eyes would re-focus but never for that long. Senku continued as if nothing were wrong.

He did end up needing something from Chrome’s hut, though, but he didn’t want to leave Gen alone when it looked like he could barely keep his head up. Still, he really needed the mineral from Chrome’s shed. Senku loudly yelled out his departure, on the intent to startle Gen back into awareness enough to know that he was leaving and would be right back. 

He ended sprinting back and forth, trying to find the mineral, and after he located it, convinced Chrome to carry it for him to the lab. 

What both science users weren’t expecting was seeing Gen asleep on the table. His head was resting on his arms, and from the angle, he was at, you could see that his eyes were closed shut. Senku wasn’t surprised, really. His body finally seemed to give in to what it desperately wanted despite Gen’s control. 

He nudged Chrome and motioned him to be quiet before rounding the table and quietly shook Gen’s shoulder to get him up again. A few tries later, and Gen was violently bolting up, almost falling out of his chair. Senku held on tightly to prevent that. 

Gen’s eyes were wild when they met his, and Senku couldn’t help the worried expression on his face before changing it back to normal and continuing on.

————————

After the lab incident, Senku spilled everything to Chrome, including a request at the end. Gen couldn’t continue sleeping outside if he had anything to say about it, and the science shed had a little room left when they went to bed, so it was only logical. Chrome agreed immediately, and Senku was grateful for it. Of course, it would just be a temporary fix since they were already making plans to build more huts for the people and overheard Kokuyo talking about building a chief’s hut for Senku.

Now, all that was left was getting Gen to Chrome’s shed. An easy task if Gen hadn’t already left. Senku watched as he stumbled through a hasty declaration of leaving before walking into the woods. Senku quietly followed, hiding behind a tree when Gen stopped. Even if Senku were to bang loudly on the tree with a rock, he doubted Gen would hear it. 

He watched as Gen slowly looked around until his gaze landed on a low tree branch near him. 

_There’s no way._ Senku thought. Again he was proven wrong when Gen blearily climbed the tree and rested on top of the tree branch. 

Senku emerged from his hiding place and quietly walked towards him, taking note of the muddy ground beneath the tree he usually slept on. _That’s why he moved to the tree branch._ Senku’s mind filled the blanks. 

He walked the last remaining steps and looked up at Gen’s sleeping form. As much as he wanted to continue letting him sleep, the tree branch was no place to do it. The problem was how to get him down. If he woke him up now, he might refuse to leave, and Senku wasn’t that tall to be able to reach over eight feet. 

The solution was right there, albeit a little cruel. Senku patted the ground beneath the branch with his foot, finding it soft as well. _It was good enough._ He thought. With that, he grabbed the tree branch at the base and shook it with all his might, successfully getting Gen to fall off it. 

He internally laughed at Gen’s struggle before clearing his throat, just in time for Gen to blearily look up at him. “Time to wake up, mentalist.” He smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short but I never back down on a request for more sengen content so here it is ~ 
> 
> Hope it's alright and thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back!! :D Here's a new sleepy Gen fic that I had to get out since it was almost done when I went back through my drafts. I have a new sengen AU series coming up soon so stay tuned in folks! Lol
> 
> Want fic updates? I have a tumblr! (soon a twitter as well but not yet) @/ Widow-Spyder
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reading this far!


End file.
